


Игра без правил

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Витя проиграл спор и не пожалел об этом.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Спецквест





	Игра без правил

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: бритьё гениталий.

Витя снял футболку, швырнул её в сторону стиральной машины и уставился в зеркало, висевшее над раковиной. Отражение ответило ему недовольным взглядом. Витя и сам был не в восторге от того, что должно было последовать дальше. Не прошло и минуты, как в ванной комнате появился Юра. Он прикрыл за собой дверь, привалился к ней спиной и заявил:

— Уговор дороже денег, снимай штаны. 

Витя развернулся к нему лицом, сложил руки на груди и осуждающе посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Ты грязно играешь, — сообщил он и невольно поморщился от досады, прозвучавшей в собственном голосе.

— Но победителей не судят, — Юра довольно ухмылялся и крутил в пальцах новенький бритвенный станок, прямиком из пачки. — Никто и не обещал, что всё будет по-честному.

Это была правда. Правила они не обговаривали, просто в единственный общий выходной устроились на диване перед телевизором и сыграли на желание в новую стрелялку. Витя быстро продул, потому что Юра вместо того, чтобы попасться в засаду, организованную по всем правилам ведения тактического боя, вдруг опустил руку на его пах и принялся недвусмысленно лапать. Получалось у него просто замечательно, в меру жёстко, в меру ласково. Витя расслабился, отвлёкся на прикосновения и не успел опомниться, как Юра цинично в упор расстрелял его перса. Но уговор, и правда, был дороже денег.

— Я ещё отыграюсь, — пообещал Витя и принялся распускать шнурок на поясе домашних штанов.

— Ты можешь попытаться, — согласился Юра, не отводя жадного взгляда от его рук.

И Витя с удивлением заметил, что крылья его носа возбуждённо подрагивали, как будто Юра пытался различить едва уловимый запах, а между приоткрытыми губами то и дело мелькал кончик языка. Похоже, всё это не было глупой шуткой, Юра по-настоящему завёлся, происходившее ему действительно нравилось. Тут же захотелось подразнить его ещё чуть-чуть, а плохое настроение испарилось без следа.

Витя запустил большие пальцы рук под широкую резинку пояса, демонстративно качнул бёдрами и потянул штаны вниз, позволил им скользнуть к щиколоткам, после чего отшвырнул ногой подальше и приглашающе развёл руки в стороны, давая хорошенько себя рассмотреть — стыдиться ему было нечего, а нижнего белья он дома не носил.

Юра облизнулся и шагнул ближе, прижался вплотную. И на Витю обрушилась лавина чувственных ощущений. Юра потрясающе пах — свежий терпкий аромат туалетной воды причудливо смешивался с травяным запахом шампуня и горечью утреннего кофе. Стоило чуть шевельнуться, и острые кончики светлых волос кольнули кожу на груди. Юра потянулся к смесителю, и длинная прядка щекотно скользнула по соску, посылая сладкую дрожь прямо в солнечное сплетение.

Витя хотел его обнять, погладить по скулам, рассчитывал увидеть запрокинутое лицо и подставленные для поцелуя губы, но не успел. Сзади послышался шум воды, а у Юры в ладони откуда-то появилась горка пены для бритья.

— Хорошо, что у тебя уже встал, — сказал Юра и опустился на колени, — так будет проще.

Сам по себе процесс бритья ничуть не возбуждает, решил Витя. А потом глянул вниз и шумно втянул носом воздух. Юра сидел на пятках у его ног и сосредоточенно размазывал пену по лобку.

— Ну, поехали, — сказал он, обхватил левой рукой Витин член, отвёл в сторону, освобождая себе поле для деятельности, приложил станок к коже, чуть выше линии роста волос, и со слабым нажимом повёл им вниз, потянулся Вите за спину, к раковине, смыл пену, а потом всё повторил, и ещё раз, и снова.

Тройное лезвие скользило легко, оно почти ласкало, оставляя за собой гладко выбритую кожу. Юра сосредоточенно водил станком сверху вниз. От его тихих выдохов, оседавших чуть ниже пупка, у Вити поднимались дыбом волоски на загривке, а член, который Юра придерживал свободной рукой и, видимо, не отдавая себе отчёта, легко поглаживал пальцами, становился всё твёрже.

Юра закончил с лобком и немного отодвинулся, чтобы оценить дело рук своих, Витин член он отпустил, и тот тут же вернулся в вертикальное положение.

— Ух ты ж! — восхитился Юра, — можно полотенце вешать.

Витя не заметил, откуда у него в ладони снова появилась пена. Но когда Юра начал размазывать её по его яйцам и промежности, он расставил ноги шире, прижался задницей к раковине и вцепился руками в её керамические края. От мягких прикосновений подкашивались колени, а от мысли, что вслед за ласкающими пальцами по яйцам заскользит станок, пересохло во рту. Витя судорожно облизнулся и хрипло попросил:

— Только осторожнее, не лиши меня самого дорогого.

Юра закончил размазывать пену, поднял на него серьёзный взгляд и сказал:

— Не бойся, мне они тоже дороги.

После чего снова обхватил член рукой, на этот раз ближе к корню, отвёл его в сторону и вверх, так что кожа на мошонке слегка натянулась, и приложил станок к паховой складке. Теперь он действовал гораздо аккуратнее и поэтому — медленнее. Витя зажмурился и отдался ощущениям, ему казалось, что он слышит тихий скрип, с которым лезвия срезали жёсткие волоски. И от этого звука по спине разбегались мурашки.

Юра ненадолго отвлёкся от своего увлекательного занятия, убрал руки и весело сообщил:

— А тебе это по-настоящему нравится.

Витя глянул на него сквозь ресницы. Губы Юры были всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его члена, который снова прижимался к животу. На влажной покрасневшей головке обильно проступила смазка, несколько капель медленно стекали вниз по стволу. Юра не мигая следил за ними, потом встретился взглядом с Витей, довольно ухмыльнулся, высунул язык и лизнул его член снизу вверх, от корня до уретры, напоследок засосал головку и тут же выпустил её изо рта. Витя от неожиданности подавился воздухом и закашлялся. А Юра ухмыльнулся ещё самодовольнее, сглотнул собранную смазку и заявил:

— Продолжаем, — и вновь заскользил станком по коже. Его выдохи холодили влажную мошонку, уже практически освобождённую от пены и волосков, и Витя снова прикрыл глаза. Наблюдать за творившимся безобразием было выше его сил. Легкое беспокойство, возникшее из-за близости острых лезвий к его яйцам, постепенно превращалось в нечто совершенно иное.

Когда Юра хлопнул его по бедру, сказал:

— Готово! — и наконец-то отодвинулся, Витя испытал сложную смесь эмоций, в которой сумел разобрать лишь разочарование, раздражение, облегчение и предвкушение. А Юра легко поднялся, отодвинул его от раковины и принялся ополаскивать станок и руки.

Условия спора были выполнены. Можно было зайти в душевую кабинку и смыть остатки пены. Витя так и собирался поступить, но вместо этого поймал Юру за подбородок, развернул к себе и наконец-то поцеловал. Юра с готовностью ответил, довольно застонал, притёрся бедрами, не скрывая собственного каменного стояка. Станок выскользнул из его пальцев и упал куда-то под ноги, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Витя подхватил Юру под задницу, удерживая на весу, развернулся и шагнул вместе с ним в душевую кабинку. Юра обсасывал его язык и, кажется, не замечал ничего вокруг. А когда Витя врубил тёплую воду, завозился в руках и начал возмущаться из-за того, что ему не дали раздеться.

Витя не вслушивался в недовольное ворчание. Он отпустил извивающуюся ношу, позволил встать на ноги и принялся сосредоточенно раздевать. Юра активно помогал. В четыре руки они быстро избавили его от насквозь промокшей майки и липнувших к телу треников. Витя одним движением сдёрнул с него трусы, сразу до пяток, но не позволил избавиться от них полностью, быстро развернул стреноженного Юру к себе спиной, склонился к его уху и спросил:

— Наигрался? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он лизнул порозовевшую от возбуждения мочку и предупредил, — теперь моя очередь. Обопрись о стену.

Юра неловко переступил ногами, но без колебаний подчинился, а Витя положил руки ему на бёдра, погладил тонкую талию, а потом притянул вплотную к себе, так что возбуждённый член лёг чётко в расселину между восхитительно-круглых ягодиц. Юра привстал на носочки, вжался в него сильнее, и Витя задохнулся от остроты новых ощущений. В первое мгновение прикосновение бархатистой кожи к голому, лишённому растительности лобку, по интенсивности перекрыло даже ощущения от зажатого между их телами члена. Витя уткнулся губами Юре в плечо и на секунду закрыл глаза, ему нужна была передышка, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Хотел бы я выебать тебя безо всякой жалости за все твои фокусы, — поделился он своей болью, прислушался к судорожному вдоху и с сожалением закончил, — но такие развлечения мы отложим до завершения сезона. А сейчас сожми-ка ножки.

Юра глянул на него через плечо, и по одному взгляду было понятно, что именно он думал по поводу «ножек» в свой адрес.

— Давай-давай, — подстегнул его Витя, — ножки у тебя отличные, любая топ-модель за такие удавится не задумываясь.

Юра хмыкнул, отвернулся и послушно свёл ноги вместе. Витя чуть отодвинулся, погладил его ягодицы и пропихнул член между гладкими крепкими бёдрами. Кожа и здесь казалась бархатной на ощупь. Это было потрясающе, о чём он тут же сообщил Юре.

— Может, и мне подрочишь, — возмущённо поинтересовался тот и кинул на него ещё один недовольный взгляд, — или собрался кончать сам с собой?

Витя не собирался делать ничего подобного и с радостью подчинился. Он ласкал его крепко стоявший член, целовал в шею и безостановочно двигал бёдрами, и с каждым толчком прижимался всё крепче, загонял член всё дальше. Иногда он упирался головкой Юре под яйца, и в такие моменты горло перехватывало спазмом наслаждения. Себя Юра не брил - мягкие волоски щекотали ствол, добавляли новые нотки в коктейль чувственного удовольствия, и Витя задыхался от остроты ощущений. А Юра постанывал и ёрзал в его руках, то прижимался задницей, то толкался в кулак. Горячая вода неиссякаемым потоком лилась на них сверху, наполняла кабинку паром. И очень скоро они словно погрузились в плотное тёплое облако, скрадывавшее внешние звуки. Окружающий мир растворился в вязкой тишине. В ванной комнате было слышно только их тяжёлое дыхание и влажные шлепки.

Юра кончил первым, забился в его руках, откинул голову на плечо, впился в лицо совершенно бессмысленным взглядом и длинно выдохнул томное:

— Ви-и-итя, я-я-я...

Витя не хотел отставать, толкнулся ещё несколько раз, прижался губами к гладкому плечу и замер, мелко подрагивая.

Сверху продолжала литься вода, Юра молча и расслабленно висел в его руках, а Витя прижимал его к себе и просто дышал.

Но долго молчать Юра, конечно же, не мог.

— Было круто! — заявил он и завозился в объятиях, развернулся к Вите лицом, бегло поцеловал его в уголок рта и принялся смывать со своих бёдер их общую сперму. — А ты сопротивлялся. Хотя у самого встал, стоило мне взять бритву в руки.

Витя привалился спиной к тёплой стенке, смотрел на него и лениво улыбался. Он-то знал, что бритва была совершенно не при чём. Его заводило их взаимодействие, а не вспомогательные девайсы.

Но за нечестную игру Юра должен был поплатиться. Витя решил, что вначале вернёт должок и выбреет его начисто, а через пару дней, когда волоски начнут отрастать, Юра в полной мере прочувствует вкус его мести.


End file.
